Sensing various engine conditions while an engine is running can be an important tool for understanding engine performance, diagnosing engine problems, and developing the appropriate spark plug and spark plug firing conditions for a particular engine. Commonly, temperature is measured in an internal combustion engine with a thermocouple spark plug which includes partially or fully embedded thermocouple wires in the ceramic insulator of the spark plug. The tooling involved in manufacturing insulators for condition sensing spark plugs, such as finned or other specialized shaping arbors, can be expensive and is oftentimes broken or damaged during manufacturing processes because of the close tolerances required.